Une dette à régler
by HunterHeart
Summary: Freya est une jeune fille mi-naine, mi-humaine. Souhaitant découvrir le monde, sa route finira par croiser celle de la compagnie de Thorin Écu-De-Chêne. Commence alors l'aventure de sa vie. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapitre 1

**Une dette à régler**

Bonjour tout le monde :) Alors voilà, je commence ma première longue fic ici ! Il y a bien longtemps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, donc je me lance ;)

L'histoire sera centrée sur mon OC, qui porte le nom de Freya, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je compte virer Mary-Sue le moins possible, car c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !

J'aime beaucoup le Hobbit, récemment je me suis achetée l'intégrale de la version longue et j'ai dévoré les bonus, donc me voilà parée :D Mes personnages préférés sont les nains, j'essayerai donc de n'en oublier aucun. Le but de cette histoire n'est pas de copier/coller les films ou le livre, je rajouterai des trucs par ci par là, et peut-être même que j'en modifierai d'autres.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (à part mon OC :P) et sont la propriété du grand J.R.R. Tolkien.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Bon au moins aujourd'hui ça sera un peu différent du mouton..."_

 _"Pffff, tu parles ! Une femmelette et des canassons ? Mon ventre n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter de gargouiller..."_

 _"Tais-toi donc un peu !"_

 _"De toute façon, ça finira bien par avoir le goût de poulet tout ça une fois mélangé, comme d'habitude !"_

Bilbon s'approcha silencieusement en direction des poneys captifs et il fut surpris de voir une jeune femme ligotée parmi eux. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se figea sur place. Il tenta de lui faire des signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son ennemi puis elle tourna son regard vers l'un des trolls. Bilbon comprit, elle fixait le grand couteau que l'un d'eux avait dans sa poche. Il inspira un grand coup, et dans toute sa discrétion tenta d'attraper la fameuse lame. Il sursauta lorsqu'une grande main le frôla, mais c'était uniquement pour se gratter l'arrière-train. Il ne put réprimer une grimace, déjà que leur odeur était insoutenable... Il refit un essai, et tout près du but, il finit par se retrouver dans un bain d'un liquide... Visqueux.

 _"Regardez ce qui vient de sortir de mon pif ! Ça a des bras, des jambes..."_

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire, c'en était fini d'eux. Une fois tombé violemment à terre, ce qui semblait être un cambrihobbit tenta de se défendre comme il put, mais les trolls ne pensaient qu'à leur estomac... Résolue à finir comme encas pour troll, quel fut son sursaut lorsqu'une autre personne sortit de la forêt pour s'attaquer à l'un des trolls. Puis deux, puis trois... Mais combien étaient-ils ? S'ensuivit un long combat, où ce qui lui sembla être des nains, sautaient de-ci de là tout en blessant le plus de chair sur leur passage. L'espoir revint, mais fut de courte durée. Le pauvre cambrihobbit était à nouveau dans les mains de ces abominables trolls. Tous les autres lâchèrent leurs armes, dépités. Ils finirent dans des sacs, un par un. Les plus chanceux furent laissés sur le côté, tandis que les autres finirent en brochette au dessus du feu. Ils ne cessaient de geindre tandis que les trolls étaient ravis de ce festin imprévu.

Une fois de plus, le cambrihobbit entra en scène. Une discussion charmante sur la cuisson des nains débuta alors, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, mais soudain la prisonnière se rappela d'une chose primordiale. Elle se souvenait avoir lu que la lumière du soleil était un ennemi mortel pour les trolls. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps... Ce dernier ne tarderait pas à montrer ses premiers rayons. Ce petit homme était décidément très intelligent, et elle s'autorisa à espérer de nouveau. Elle tenta d'écouter chaque parcelle de la conversation et la chance était avec eux, car la stupidité des trolls était décidément légendaire. Mais la ruse ne dura pas éternellement... Juste au moment où l'espoir allait s'effacer une fois de plus, un dernier personnage fit son apparition. Un grand monsieur barbu et d'un certain âge apparut un peu plus loin au dessus d'un rocher.

 _"Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !"_

Il leva un grand bâton au dessus de sa tête avant de le frapper violemment sur le rocher qui se brisa en deux, laissant éclater les rayons ravageur du soleil sur l'ennemi. Ces derniers se figèrent et se transformèrent peu à peu en pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, et ils n'étaient plus que d'infâmes statues qui gâchaient le paysage. La jeune femme s'autorisa à respirer normalement, elle était sauvée. Elle observa la joyeuse troupe célébrer la victoire, quand soudain l'homme barbu s'approcha d'elle.

 _"Pardonnez-moi, je viens seulement de m'apercevoir de votre présence jeune demoiselle."_

 _"Oh après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne vous en voudrais pas de prendre votre temps, j'en ai moi même besoin pour réaliser que je suis toujours en un seul morceau !"_

Le jeune cambrihobbit rejoignit l'homme barbu et passa par dessus la corde qui retenait les poneys.

 _"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_

 _"Grâce à vous oui, je vous dois la vie !"_

Il afficha un petit sourire modeste. Gandalf lui tendit un petit poignard pour l'aider à rompre ses liens. Une fois délaissée de ses cordages, la jeune femme s'empressa de se remettre sur pied, et s'avança vers les trolls. Elle fit le tour de l'un d'entre eux, frappant la pierre sur son passage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, joyeuse. D'un pas vif, Thorin s'approcha t-elle.

 _"Qui êtes-vous ?"_ L'agressa t-il d'un ton froid.

 _"Oh excusez-moi, je suis Freya !"_

Elle s'inclina poliment.

 _"Pour vous servir."_

Il fut surpris.

 _"Vous êtes une naine ?"_

 _"Pas exactement non..."_

 _"Alors qu'êtes-vous ?"_

Gandalf arriva à son secours.

 _"Hé là doucement, laissons la demoiselle retrouver ses esprits."_

Thorin le regarda de travers, et partit rejoindre les autres.

 _"Si je peux me permettre à mon tour... A qui dois-je la vie ?"_

 _"Je suis Gandalf, Gandalf le gris. Et voici Bilbon Sacquet."_ Lança t-il tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du cambrihobbit.

 _"Gandalf le gris... Vous êtes magicien si je ne m'abuse ?"_

 _"Tout à fait !"_

 _"Quand à vous, vous êtes bien trop petit pour être un nain. J'ai un jour entendu parler de petites gens vivant à l'écars des autres, tenant beaucoup à leur confort."_

 _"Je pense que cela résume très bien nos chers hobbits haha !"_

 _"Des hobbits, oui... J'imagine que le courage doit également être l'un de leur trait."_

Gandalf acquiesça, tandis que Bilbon ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils rejoignirent les autres, et Freya les suivit, ne savant pas tout à fait quoi faire à présent. Gandalf se questionna au sujet de la présence des trolls si loin des montagnes, et ils finirent tous par réaliser qu'il devait y avoir une caverne non loin d'ici pour les cacher du soleil. Après quelques pas, ils finirent par la trouver. Freya décida de rester en dehors, ne voulant pas trop se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

 _"A quoi jouez-vous donc ?"_ S'exclama le chef nain à l'intention du magicien.

 _"Qui ça moi ?"_

 _"Ne faites donc pas l'innocent, grâce à vous nous devons nous encombrer de monsieur Sacquet, et une femme maintenant ?!_

Il n'était visiblement pas ravi du tout par une présence indésirable de plus.

 _"Je ne décide pas du bon vouloir de miss Freya, pour le moment je pense qu'elle vous est simplement reconnaissante de l'avoir secourue."_

 _"Hé bien qu'elle retourne chez elle..."_

 _"Savons-nous seulement si elle en a un, de chez elle ?"_

Pendant ce temps, Freya s'était assise sur un rocher, la tête ailleurs. Elle se releva brusquement lorsque deux des nains vinrent vers elle. L'un d'eux, un jeune blond, lui tendit sa gourde.

 _"Vous devez avoir soif."_

 _"Merci beaucoup... J'ai malheureusement perdu mes affaires lors de l'attaque."_

 _"Où étiez-vous exactement ?"_

 _"Pas loin d'ici, un fermier a eu l'amabilité de m'héberger pour la nuit... Pauvre homme. L'un des trolls était trop affamé, il n'en a fait qu'une bouchée."_

Elle baissa la tête.

 _"Je suis vraiment désolé. Quant à vos affaires, nous avons trouvé un bagage dans les décombres de la ferme."_

Il repartit dans la caverne, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. C'était bien son sac.

 _"Décidément..."_

Elle ne trouva plus ses mots, et se contenta d'un sourire. La prochaine fois, elle laisserait sa dague à sa ceinture. Les autres revinrent avec de nouvelles armes. Le nain qui l'avait accosté tout à l'heure la regarda d'un mauvais oeil. D'autres ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde, pendant que certains étaient simplement curieux.

Thorin fixa Gandalf, s'il n'avait pas le droit de la questionner, ça serait donc à lui de le faire. Autrement, il allait devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier.

 _"Freya... Pouvons-nous vous amener quelque part ?"_

 _"Euh, à vrai dire j'étais partie en quête d'aventure. J'aimerai découvrir le monde, maintenant que mon père l'a quitté je n'ai plus personne..."_

 _"Que c'est triste..."_ Murmura Thorin dans sa barbe.

Gandalf le foudroya du regard. Un autre des nains s'adressa à elle, il faisait parti des plus petits, et sans doute des plus âgés.

 _"Si je puis me permettre, jeune fille. C'est que votre apparence m'intrigue un peu... Vous avez la taille d'une naine, mais pas vraiment la carrure, et... Il manque la barbe bien sûr."_

Sa réflexion fit rire, ce qui la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

 _"Mon père était un nain, et ma mère une humaine."_

Cela sembla en perturber certains, particulièrement Thorin, comme par hasard.

 _"Oh. C'est... Intéressant."_

 _"Et qui était votre père ?"_ Intervint Thorin.

 _"Grimbeard."_

Il ne répondit pas, mais une lueur étrange apparut dans son regard, et sa froideur sembla s'atténuer quelque peu.

 _"...vous le connaissiez ?"_

 _"Je l'ai connu, oui. C'était alors un jeune nain."_

Freya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui était donc ces nains ? Et comment celui-ci connaissait-il son père ? Thorin voyait qu'elle trépignait de savoir la moindre chose de leur rencontre, et malgré sa méfiance envers l'étrangère, il finit par l'exaucer.

 _"Je l'ai rencontré à Erebor, je connaissais surtout ses parents. Malheureusement ils sont morts pendant l'attaque... Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça. Le jeune nain avide d'aventure et de connaissances s'est refermé sur lui-même. Il nous a suivi quelque temps dans différents villages d'hommes. Puis un jour nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu, j'imagine qu'il a dû trouver votre mère."_

Son agressivité s'était changé en un ton désolé. Freya se sentit subitement mal, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents. Et Erebor... Quel âge le chef nain avait-il pour avoir connu la prise d'Erebor ? C'était il y a si longtemps.

 _"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

Il sourit. Et un nain à l'allure robuste prit la parole.

 _"Votre père vous a sûrement parlé d'Erebor, et du peuple de Durin."_

Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite, avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche.

 _"Thorin Écu-De-Chêne... La prophétie est donc proche. Vous allez reconquérir Erebor ? Récupérer votre dû ?"_

 _"Votre père vous a donc bien éduquée."_ La félicita Thorin.

Évidemment, elle savait tout d'Erebor et du peuple nain. De l'atrocité que fut ce jour funeste où Smaug avait décidé que ce trésor serait le sien désormais. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence... C'était le destin qui avait mis Freya sur la route des nains, du hobbit et du magicien.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et retrouva son sourire.

 _"J'ai une dette envers vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Laissez-moi vous aider à récupérer ce qui est vôtre."_


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite !

Niveau publication, j'essayerai de poster assez régulièrement, pour le moment j'ai pris un peu d'avance, tant que l'inspiration est là j'en profite.

Un grand merci à Bluky et à Choup pour leur aide :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Gandalf et Bilbon semblaient ravis, pendant que les nains étaient assez partagé sur la nouvelle présence féminine de la compagnie.

 _"Sérieusement Thorin... Est-ce une bonne idée ?"_ S'inquiéta Dwalin.

 _"Je ne l'ai pas choisis, une fois de plus."_

 _"Tout ça c'est encore la faute de Gandalf !"_

Un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété envahissait Freya. Cette quête serait la sienne désormais, et elle allait pouvoir vivre l'aventure dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle avait même eu le droit à son propre poney, nommé Mirabelle. Ori étant monté avec Dori.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais connu de vraies batailles, mais son père lui avait appris à se défendre, et elle maniait très bien l'arc. D'ailleurs, elle avait réussis à en trouver un dans la caverne des trolls, forte heureusement. Le sien ayant était détruit par l'un de ces derniers quand elle fut kidnappée.

Fili et Kili s'approchèrent d'elle, chacun d'un côté.

 _"Pas trop nerveuse ?"_

 _"Non du tout ! Je dois avouer que j'avançais un peu sans but jusqu'ici, j'avais juste envie d'en savoir plus sur notre monde."_

 _"Tu vas être servie, une longue route nous attends."_

 _"Et il ne faudra par être à la traine !"_

Le chef nain n'était décidément jamais loin, et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que Freya allait réussir à l'apprécier. Après plusieurs kilomètres, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour se restaurer, et pour que les poneys puissent souffler un peu. Thorin lança des tâches pour chacun, tout en oubliant Freya, à même titre que Bilbon. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, elle proposa ses services.

 _"Je peux être utile à quelque chose ?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre ça ira."_

 _"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule !"_

 _"Très bien si vous insistez, allez donc chercher du bois pour le feu !"_

L'ironie de son ton ne lui plut pas beaucoup, mais elle s'exécuta.

 _"Bilbon vous venez avec moi ?"_

 _"Avec plaisir."_

Au moins ça lui ferait de la compagnie, et le pauvre avait l'air d'être mis à l'écart tout autant qu'elle.

 _"Que pensez-vous de Thorin ?"_

 _"Oh, et bien..."_

 _"Il est un peu dur vous ne trouvez pas ?"_

 _"J'imagine oui, mais beaucoup est en jeu."_

 _"Oui je me doute bien, mais un peu de savoir vivre c'est la moindre des choses."_

 _"Je suis d'accord."_

Quelque chose craqua derrière eux, les coupant dans leur conversation.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"_ S'affola le hobbit.

 _"Peut-être du gibier ?"_

Si elle chassait quelque chose, cela fermerait peut-être le clapet de Thorin pour un moment. Elle se saisit de son arc et y arqua l'une de ses flèches. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Un autre craquement se fit entendre et il était tout prêt, juste derrière un vieux chêne. Le plus discrètement possible elle s'en approcha, et une fois assez proche elle se précipita derrière et visa. Un petit cris perçant se fit entendre. Bilbon accouru.

 _"Que se passe t-il ?!"_

 _"Ne faites plus jamais ça !"_

Il s'agissait de Kili, qui venait de faire un joli bon. D'autres nains qui n'étaient pas loin éclatèrent de rire.

 _"Désolé ! Je vous ai pris pour du gibier, que faisiez-vous caché ?"_

 _"Bah... Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu."_

 _"À nous effrayer Bilbon et moi bien entendu. On dirait bien que je vous ai eu la première !_

 _"Moui..."_

Il fit la moue, décidément déçu de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Une fois nourriture, bois et eau acquis, ils retournèrent au campement. Freya prit sa part et alla s'installer à côté de Bilbon. Continuant leur conversation interrompue par le jeune nain.

 _"Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver dans cette aventure ?"_

 _"Chapeau pointue, longue barbe grise..."_

Elle rit.

 _"Je vois. Vous avez un rôle attitré ?"_

 _"Oui, je suis cambrioleur."_

 _"Oh, et qu'êtes vous censé voler ?"_

 _"_ _Ç_ _a, je me le demande encore..."_

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'avaler leur repas, qu'il était déjà temps de repartir. Oubliant la douleur musculaire du fait d'être trop longtemps à poney, Freya ne loupait pas une seule occasion de contempler la nature qui l'entourait. C'était un spectacle fabuleux. Elle respirait l'air à pleins poumons, et prenait plaisir à écouter le chant des oiseaux. Si on oubliait le fait qu'un dragon les attendent au bout du chemin, on aurait pu comparer cette aventure à une balade tranquille entre amis. Enfin amis... Pour l'instant la seule personne qui se rapprochait de ce terme était le hobbit. Sentant l'ennui arriver, Bofur se mit à pousser la chansonnette. Les autres le suivirent peu à peu, et encouragé par ce dernier, Freya s'y mis aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais les paroles finirent par entrer d'elles même dans sa tête. Bilbon chanta aussi, la bonne ambiance était là et c'était agréable.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'obscurité tomba sur eux et il fallut se résoudre à s'arrêter. Cette fois Freya était bien décidé à faire ses preuves, et même si elle fit mine d'aller chercher du bois, elle voulait trouver du gibier. Si ça pouvait éviter d'être Kili cette fois...

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, elle aperçu une biche qui mangeait tranquillement son herbe, ne se doutant de rien. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, son arc en main. Quand soudain, une flèche qui n'était pas la sienne alla se planter droit dans la bête. Elle se retourna précipitamment, et qui se tenait juste derrière elle, avec son air tout fier ? Kili bien sûr !

 _"Je suppose que maintenant on est quitte !"_

Vexée, elle rebroussa chemin avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras.

 _"Oh allait ça va... Je dirai à Thorin que c'était toi qui l'a abattu, d'accord ?"_

 _"Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas !"_

 _"Si tu veux faire tes preuves, va s'y je t'en pris."_

Il sorti une pomme de sa poche, alla se placer contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, et posa la dites pomme sur le haut de sa tête.

 _"Sérieusement ?"_

 _"J'ai décidé de te faire confiance."_

 _"Juste comme ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas, et tu ne m'as jamais vue tirer."_

 _"Et ? Si tu loupes la pomme... Thorin risque d'être ravie que tu aies essayé de tuer son neveu préféré !"_

Un toussotement se fit entendre et Fili se joignit à eux.

 _"Je t'en pris Freya, fait toi plaisir et achève moi cet avorton !"_

 _"Très bien !"_

Elle arqua son arc, prête à viser. Fili était tout proche, à croire qu'il voulait la déstabiliser. Mais il posa juste ses mains sur elle pour l'aider à améliorer sa position.

 _"Comme ça tu es sûre de faire mouche !"_

Elle lâche sa flèche qui alla droit se planter dans la pomme. Kili lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

 _"Bien joué !"_

Il ôta la flèche du fruit, et lui tendit.

 _"Tu l'as mérité."_

 _"Haha, merci !"_

Elle la glissa dans sa poche, se serait son futur dessert. Les deux frères l'aidèrent à attacher la biche à une branche, et ils la rapportèrent au campement. De jolies exclamations les accueillir, le festin allait être copieux.

 _"Et c'est Freya qui l'a abattu !"_

Freya ne put cacher son sourire, il avait tenu parole. Tous les nains la félicitèrent, à l'exception de Thorin.

 _"Bah, une biche ça ne vous attaque pas..."_

C'était officiel, malgré ses beaux yeux bleus, elle détestait Thorin Écu-De-Chêne. Ravalant sa rage, elle préféra l'ignorer.

Elle rajouta deux alliés à ses côtés, Fili et Kili. Qui décidèrent de partager leur repas avec elle et Bilbon.

 _"Bah, ne vous en faites pas va ! Il finira bien par vous acceptez."_

 _"En attendant, nous sommes les deux vilains petits canards..."_

 _"Meuh, c'est meugnon un canard !"_

Et ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Après un très bon repas, un verre et quelques chansonnettes, il était grand temps de se reposer. Demain était un autre jour.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

Merci à mes premier/ères reviews, followers et favoris, ça fait plaisir :)

Merci également à ma Choup d'avoir accepté d'être ma beta pour cette fic !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Freya avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il y avait des flammes partout autour d'elle, elle était piégée.

 _"Il en est fini de toi, jeune folle qui a cru pouvoir me défier..."_

Une dernière flamme la carbonisa sur place. Freya ouvrit les yeux et prise de panique, attrapa la lame cachée sous sa sacoche qui lui servait d'oreiller.

 _"Aaah !"_

Il s'agissait de Kili, à qui elle avait foutu une trouille bleue, une fois de plus.

 _"Je... Désolée."_

Elle s'empressa de remettre sa dague à sa place, visiblement confuse.

 _"Mauvais rêve ?"_

 _"Oh ça oui... Je finissais cramée par un dragon."_

 _"Espérons que ce ne soit pas prémonitoire..."_ Rappliqua Fili, qui ne dormait plus non plus.

Le rêve lui avait paru tellement vrai qu'elle était tout en sueur. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, c'était seulement l'aurore. Les Durins n'avaient pas ignoré ce fait, et croyant bien faire, Fili lui vida le restant de sa gourde sur la tête.

 _"Nan mais... "_

Ce qui bien évidement amusa grandement Kili.

 _"Vous êtes pas croyable tous les deux !"_

 _"On sait, mais faut avouer que l'aventure serait bien moins amusante sans nous !"_

 _"Imagine **-** toi juste avec Thorin et Dwalin..."_

 _"Ahum."_

Ils se retournèrent et virent le grand nain juste derrière eux.

 _"De tous les nains de la compagnie, c'est avec eux que tu choisis de trainer ? Pauvre de toi !"_

Et il partit rejoindre les autres, hilare. La compagnie commençait à s'éveiller peu à peu, et Bombur était déjà en train de préparer le petit **-** déjeuner. Freya s'occupa de remplir les assiettes, et fit le service. Thorin ne daigna même pas lever le regard vers elle, et elle pouvait rêver pour un merci. Une fois le tour des nains fait, elle s'assit à côté de Bilbon.

 _"Au fait, c'est quoi ça à votre oreille ?"_ La questionna **-** t-il.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux pour qu'il puisse mieux identifier le bijou.

 _"Oh. Un dragon..."_

 _"Mon père m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait faire face à ce que l'on craint, j'imagine que c'est une façon de le faire. Il m'avait forgé ce bijou pour l'un de mes anniversaires."_

 _"Il est vraiment très réussi."_

 _"Merci."_

Une fois le repas englouti, et après avoir débarrassé la vaisselle, Freya apporta une petite friandise à son poney.

 _"Tiens ma grande, quelques baies sauvages."_

Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête.

 _"En route !"_ Lança Thorin.

Et tout le monde grimpa sur sa monture. Le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous, et il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le calme perdurerait, lui aussi. Pendant un temps, ils traversèrent une énième forêt, et lorsqu'il arrivèrent à sa lisière, un drôle de bonhomme arriva en hurlant. Gandalf descendit de son cheval, méfiant. Tout le monde fit de même.

 _"Que se passe **-** t-il ?" _

_"Voleurs ! Assassins !"_

 _"Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun !"_ Rassura Gandalf.

Il était vraiment étrange, et ne put rien annoncer avant d'avoir recraché une drôle de bestiole. Les deux magiciens se mirent à l'écart pour parler, sans autre explication. Après quelques minutes à les attendre, ce qui semblait être un loup se fit entendre, et il était proche...

 _"Y a_ _ **-**_ _t-il des loups dans le coin ?"_ S'inquiéta Bilbon.

 _"Des loups, non... Il ne s'agit pas de loups."_ Lui répondit Bofur, tout en attrapant la hache dans son dos.

Et en moins de deux, une horrible créature leur bondit dessus. Kili s'empressa de tirer une flèche droit sur elle, et elle finit achevée par Thorin.

 _"Des éclaireurs wargs !_ _ _Ç__ _a veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin."_

 _"Une bande d'orques ?!"_ Pâlit Bilbon.

Une autre de ces bêtes allait les couper dans leur interaction, mais Freya ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui plantant à son tour l'une de ses flèches. Ses réflexes étaient bons, et c'était plutôt rassurant, si l'on oubliait bien évidemment l'existence de telles monstruosités.

 _"À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?"_ S'emporta Gandalf.

 _"_ _ _À_ personne !"_ Répliqua Thorin.

 _"À qui l'avez-vous dit ?!"_

 _"_ _ _À_ personne, je le jure ! Oh nom de Durin qu'y a **-** t-il ?" _

_"Vous êtes pourchassés !"_

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est le moment que choisit Ori pour leur annoncer que les poneys s'étaient enfuis.

 _"Je vais les lancer à mes trousses."_ Intervint Radagast.

 _"Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont !"_

 _"_ _ _Ce sont__ _des lapins de Rhosgobel, qu'ils essaient_ _dont_ _pour voir !"_

La compagnie entama alors une course folle, pendant que Radagast lançait les orques à ses trousses. Freya commença à avoir un poing de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent finalement prêt d'un rocher, manquant de peu de se faire repérer. Un long silence pesant plana sur eux, une présence indésirable les guettait... Thorin fit un signe de tête à Kili, qui comprit aussitôt. Il se mit en position, et fit tomber la monture de l'orque d'une seule flèche. Les nains s'empressèrent d'achever la bête et le cavalier. Malheureusement, leur agonie avait été fort bruyante et ils furent repérés.

 _"_ _Courez_ _!"_ Lança Thorin tout en les guidant vers un endroit encore inconnu.

Freya avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, cette course folle allait-elle s'arrêter un jour ? Cette plaine semblait sans fin. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non... Car le magicien avait disparu.

 _"Il nous a abandonné !"_ Pesta Dwalin.

L'ennemi se rapprocha dangereusement, et ils finirent encerclés. Freya arqua son arc, prête à viser. Kili fit de même, et les autres dégainèrent épées et haches. Lorsqu'ils furent trop prêts, les flèches volèrent. Une prise manquée, mais deux autres de touchées, la jeune fille s'en sortait plutôt bien malgré la panique qui l'envahissait.

 _"FREYA !"_

Elle se retourna, et un orque lui sauta dessus. À terre, elle tenta d'attraper sa dague, mais malheureusement ses mains étaient déjà occupées à empêcher cette sale bestiole de la perforer avec sa lame. Ses bras commencèrent à céder, quand la créature lui tomba net dessus. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace, sans parler du sang noir qui lui coulait à présent dessus. Elle se dégagea de l'orque, et Fili lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

 _"Merci..."_ Murmura t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, les orques étaient toujours là. Elle récupéra son arc, tombé au sol, et en tua un de plus. Les créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement, quand soudain, sans crier garde, Gandalf réapparut juste derrière eux.

 _"Par ici, pauvres fous !"_

Freya tenta de reculer tout en continuant à viser, ce qui s'avéra plutôt compliqué. Quelques minutes passèrent, et il ne restait plus qu'elle et Kili en proie aux orques.

 _"Kili !"_ Hurla Thorin.

Freya pouvait visiblement se faire tuer, ça ne serait pas si grave. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dwalin, qui réussit à remonter par le trou d'où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés, pour la récupérer une fois que Kili les eut rejoint.

 _"Faut pas trainer gamine !"_

Il l'attrapa et la mit sur ses épaules, c'était radical. En moins de deux, elle eut rejoint la compagnie, qui avait l'air visiblement épuisé après cette longue course, la plupart s'était affalé à même le sol.

 _"C'est si amusant que ça, de jouer avec le feu ?"_ Maugréa Thorin.

Freya mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle était visée, une fois de plus. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'un cadavre d'orque les rejoignit dans leur cachette. On entendit un cor sonner. Thorin arracha une flèche du cadavre de l'orque.

 _"Les elfes..."_

 _"Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage, devons **-** nous le suivre ?" _Lança Dwalin, un peu plus loin.

 _"Nous le_ _suivons_ _ **,**_ _bien sûr !"_ Lui répondit Bofur.

Et ils avancèrent parmi la roche, vers un chemin très étroit. Le pauvre Bombur eut du mal à s'y engouffrer. Après quelques minutes de marche, une vue époustouflante s'offrit à eux.

 _"La vallée d'Imladris !"_ Leur annonça Gandalf.

 _"Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom."_

 _"Fondcombe..."_ Murmura Bilbon.

 _"Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer."_

 _"C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi."_ S'énerva Thorin.

 _"Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Écu-De-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous."_

 _"Vous croyez que les efles nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher."_

 _"Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme !"_

Freya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, tous les traits que venait de citer Gandalf n'étaient certainement pas le point fort des nains, plus particulièrement de Thorin.

 _"C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi."_

Il valait mieux oui, sinon ils allaient vite se retrouver à nouveau dans le vaste monde, et tout ça sans conseil, ni confort.

Ils avancèrent alors en direction de Fondcombe. D'après le père de Freya, les elfes étaient des créatures excentriques et narcissiques, qui ne se souciaient pas beaucoup des autres peuples. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment hâte d'interagir avec eux, de quelque manière que ce soit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le chapitre 4 est là :) Merci à Marieducantal et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Après une rencontre mouvementée avec les elfes de Fondcombe, les nains se firent offrir le gite et le couvert par ces derniers. Un tel geste aurait demandé un minimum de politesse, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Heureusement que Gandalf était là.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis à table, mais le repas promis n'était pas au rendez-vous... Non, à la place, on avait le droit à une musique à vous endormir debout accompagnée d'un festin pour herbivores.

 _"Goûte, juste une bouchée..."_ Encouragea Dori.

 _"J'aime pas la verdure."_ Répliqua Ori tout en regardant une grande feuille de salade d'un air dépité.

Freya sentit son ventre gargouiller, elle aurait rêvé d'un bon poulet rôti, accompagné de bonnes grosses patates en sauce. Exaspérée par la musique de fond, elle laissa glisser sa tête contre la paume de sa main, fixant Dwalin qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas Kili des yeux, et affichait un air beaucoup trop sérieux.

 _"Les filles elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, trop_ _maigres_ _, elles ont toutes des_ _pommettes_ _hautes et la peau_ _veloutée_ _. Pas assez de barbe pour moi..."_ Se rattrapa Kili, qui n'avait pas été indifférent au charme de l'elfe à la harpe.

 _"Pas assez de barbe ? Je ne suis pas à ton goût alors ?"_ Le taquina Freya.

 _"Tu es l'exception à la règle voyons !"_

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule amical, avant de tourner son attention sur un autre elfe.

 _"Quoi que... Celle-là soit pas mal."_

 _"Sauf que c'est pas une fille..."_ Constata Dwalin.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire pendant que Kili se serait bien caché sous la table s'il avait pu.

 _"Treize nains, une jeune demoiselle, et un semi-homme... Étranges compagnons de voyage, Gandalf."_ Commenta Elrond, le seigneur elfe de Fondcombe.

 _"Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin, des gens dignes, respectables, et étonnamment cultivés. Ils ont un amour profond des arts."_

 _"Vous voulez pas nous jouer autre chose, on se croirait à un enterrement !"_ Railla Nori.

 _"Quelqu'un est mort ?!"_ S'alarma Oïn, qui n'avait pas tout compris.

 _"Allez les gars y a qu'une chose à faire !"_

Bofur se mit à grimper sur la table, et poussa la chansonnette. Fili fit de même, et tendit sa main à Freya. La musique l'ayant à moitié endormie, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait mettre un peu d'ambiance. Et ils se mirent à danser au rythme des paroles, ne faisant pas attention aux assiettes et autres salades qu'ils écrasèrent sur leur passage. Les nains se mirent à chanter tous en coeur, et à taper sur la table. Puis la nourriture, trop immangeable pour eux, se mit à virevolter dans les airs. Vue la tête des elfes, il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux peuples ne partageaient pas du tout les mêmes valeurs... L'un savait s'amuser, l'autre pas. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Freya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle appréciait vraiment les nains, ils n'étaient peut-être pas très polis et un peu bourrins, mais au moins avec eux on ne s'ennuyait pas.

Après le repas, ils furent chassés pour que les servants puissent nettoyer. C'était le moment pour visiter, ou bien s'amuser. Après les efforts qu'ils avaient accompli, après tout, ils avaient le droit de s'accorder une pause pour prendre du bon temps. Et mine de rien, ils n'avaient pas avalé grand-chose... Quelques courageux avaient tenté la nourriture elfique, mais juste un morceau. Thorin étant avec Gandalf et Elrond, à parler de choses importantes et ennuyeuses, Freya décida de suivre Bombur, Bofur et Bifur à la recherche des cuisines elfiques, question de trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus digne de leur estomac.

 _"C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, il pourrait mettre des panneaux !"_ Pesta Freya.

Bifur lui répliqua quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

 _"Il parle toujours comme ça ?"_

 _"Oui, c'est à cause de la_ _hache_ _... Le pauvre Bifur est incapable de parler un autre langage que le nôtre. Mais en gros il vous disait que les nains étaient beaucoup mieux organisés que ces avortons d'elfes."_ L'éclaircit Bofur.

 _"Dans ce cas, je n'hésite pas à le croire. Tout est trop parfait ici, ça cache forcément quelque chose..."_

 _"Tout à fait !"_

Après plusieurs minutes de marche à se perdre par ci, par là, ils finirent enfin par tomber sur les cuisines. Pas de doute que l'odorat de Bombur y était pour quelque chose. Bifur resta à la porte pour faire le guet, pendant que les autres partirent en quête de nourriture.

 _"Ah ces satanés elfes ! Je savais qu'ils gardaient le meilleur pour leur pomme !"_ Railla Bombur, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour croquer dans une grosse cuisse de poulet.

Il y avait des étagères à perte de vue, et quelques plats préparés sur une grande table, sûrement pour une occasion particulière. Bah, tant pis. Les cuisiniers devraient recommencer leur travail, après tout c'était eux les invités aujourd'hui. Freya attrapa à son tour une cuisse et la dévora en quelques minutes, elle était affamée. Et tant pis pour les bonnes manières. Il y avait de tout sur la table, après le poulet elle passa à la pâtisserie, une bonne grosse part d'un énorme gâteau à la crème. Et elle retourna au salé en prenant quelques patates, suivi d'un saumon fumé. Elle reprit du gâteau, mais ne finit pas sa part, c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir sévèrement mal au ventre.

 _"Pssst ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !"_

Bombur et Freya se retournèrent vers Bofur qui leur montra un gros tonneau. Du vin ! Rien de tel que du vin pour faire passer ce repas copieux. Ils en prirent une coupe, puis deux... Et la terre commença légèrement à tourner.

 _"Euh, on devrait p'tet ramener un peu à manger aux autres nope ?"_ Se rappela soudainement Freya.

Elle attrapa un sac rempli de fruits, qu'elle vida sur le sol. Ils avaient bien assez de fruits comme ça en dehors d'ici ! Bombur et Bofur, quant à eux, continuèrent à boire et à rire. Quand soudain, Bifur se mit à crier quelque chose en nanien.

 _"Quelqu'un rapplique ! Dépêchons-nous !"_

Les garçons lâchèrent leur coupe et vinrent l'aider. Tout y passait, et sans la moindre délicatesse. Bifur les rejoignit, et leur fit signe de chercher un autre passage. Heureusement, il y avait une autre porte, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'emprunter. Le seul petit problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un placard... Mais ils n'eurent pas le choix que de s'y engouffrer car les elfes étaient sur place. Bofur ferma la porte et ils s'écrasèrent les uns contre les autres. Bombur émit alors un énorme rôt, ne supportant plus toute cette pression sur son ventre bien rempli.

 _"Charmant... La prochaine fois je mourrai de faim en silence !"_ Murmura Freya.

 _"Par Valar, que s'est **-** il passé ici ?!" _

_"Elrond va être furieux... L'anniversaire de sa fille est pour ce soir, et regardez-moi cette pagaille !_

 _"Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de ces abominables nains sans aucune manière ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de leur offrir l'hospitalité ?"_

 _"Quelle discrimination..."_ Marmonna Bofur.

Ils prièrent pour qu'ils n'aient pas idée d'aller chercher quelque chose dans le placard. Mais après quelques minutes, ils les entendirent s'éloigner. Ils s'empressèrent alors de quitter l'endroit, le problème étant qu'il restait très difficile de se repérer dans ces lieux inconnus **,** surtout qu'ils portaient chacun un énorme sac sur les épaules, ce qui était tout sauf discret. Ils avancèrent petit à petit, Bifur ayant pris une longueur d'avance pour vérifier que le passage était libre. Jusque **-** là tout allait bien, mais évidemment, ça ne dura pas. Bifur revint rapidement vers eux, leur montrant un autre chemin, et c'est là qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Thorin, Gandalf et... Elrond.

 _"Aaaaah, Thorin..."_ Risqua Bofur, tout sourire.

 _"Où étiez-vous passé, qu'y a-t-il dans ces sacs ?"_

 _"Oh_ _hé_ _bien, on est parti chasser et cueillir quelques fruits, on avait encore faim."_ Répondit Bombur.

Au même moment, deux autres elfes arrivèrent dans la direction opposé.

 _"Seigneur Elrond, nous avons eu quelques soucis en cuisine !"_

Pendant que l'attention de Gandalf et Elrond était ailleurs, Thorin leur fit un clin d'oeil, et ils en profitèrent pour filer au plus vite. Après quelques tournants par ci, par là, ils finirent par trouver ce qui ressemblait à un terrain d'entrainement, et c'est là qu'avait décidé de rester le reste de la compagnie. À l'exception de Bilbon, qui était Durin sait où.

 _"Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! On se demandait où vous étiez passés."_ Leur lança Balin.

 _"Hé hé, surprise ça les gars !"_ Répliqua Bofur.

Ils leurs tendirent leurs sacs, et tout le monde se précipita dessus.

 _"Vous avez pillé les cuisines ?!"_ S'enthousiasma Dwalin.

 _"Bah évidemment, on allait pas rester le ventre vide !"_

Et ils se mirent tous à rire. Freya eut un haut le coeur en voyant que Bombur se remettait à manger avec les autres, elle ne pourrait plus rien avaler avant plusieurs heures. Elle décida d'aller s'allonger un peu dans l'herbe, une bonne sieste était méritée. Après avoir somnolé quelques instants, elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Kili était penché sur elle.

 _"Je fais si peur que ça ?"_

 _"Mais non rhoo, j'étais juste comme qui dirait dans la lune."_

 _"Oh, et à quoi tu pensais ?"_

 _"À tout."_

 _"Voilà qui est très explicite..."_

 _"Tsss !"_

 _"Merci pour la nourriture en tout cas, d'après Bofur vous étiez à deux doigts de vous faire prendre..."_

 _"Oh oui, heureusement Thorin nous a sauvé la mise._

 _"Tu vois qu'il est pas si méchant que ça."_

 _"Mouais, c'est surtout qu'il voulait qu'on lui garde sa part au chaud !"_ Rit-elle.

Fili vint les rejoindre.

 _"Nori vient d'avoir une idée bien marrante pour embêter les elfes !"_

 _"Laquelle ?"_

 _"Vous avez vu la grande fontaine sur le chemin ?"_

 _"Euh oui..."_

 _"Après ces longues heures de marche et tous ces orques puants, un bon bain ça vous dirait ?"_

Freya avait presque oublié que ses vêtements étaient encore couvert de sang. Après un bon repas et une petite sieste, oui un bain c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Ils allèrent donc à cette fameuse fontaine, mais Freya commença légèrement à paniquer quand elle vit les nains se déshabiller, comment dire, un peu trop ?

 _"Euh, les gars..."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_ Demanda Kili.

 _"Vous ne gardez rien sur vous ?"_

 _"Bah pourquoi faire ?"_ Lui sourit Fili en lui jetant sa chemise à la figure.

Freya se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _"Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais oublié quelque chose, là-bas..."_

Et elle prit ses jambes à son cou sous le rire des nains.

L'idée de se promener seule dans cette vallée ne l'enchantait guère, elle allait encore se perdre. Égarée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention où elle mit les pieds et fonça droit dans quelqu'un.

 _"Ola, désolée..."_

Elle ramassa le livre que tenait cette personne, il s'agissait d'une jeune elfe aux yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure noire.

 _"Tenez."_

 _"Merci. Et ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous faites partie de nos invités, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Euh oui... Freya, pour vous servir."_

Elle s'inclina.

 _"Je suis Arwen."_ Lui sourit-elle.

 _"Que faites-vous seule par ici ?"_

 _"Je... Vous ne connaitriez pas un endroit où je pourrais me rafraichir ?"_

En effet, l'allure de Freya faisait peine à voir.

 _"Suivez-moi."_

Elle l'emmena dans un appartement à part, et au plus grand bonheur de Freya, il y avait une salle d'eau avec tout le nécessaire de toilette. Le bonheur pour une fille quoi.

 _"Faites comme chez vous, je vais vous apporter des vêtements propres."_

 _"Merci beaucoup."_

Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et commença à se déshabiller. Même pas besoin de s'épuiser à la tâche, le bac était déjà rempli. La salle était plutôt luxueuse, la jeune elfe ne devait pas être une simple servante. Elle rentra dans l'eau tiède, et se laissa glisser. Par Durin, que ça faisait du bien ! Elle attrapa un savon et commença sa toilette. Comme promis, Arwen lui déposa une tenue et elle la remercia une fois de plus.

Après au moins une heure, Freya se décida à sortir et à se sécher. Une serviette autour de la taille, elle s'installa devant une coiffeuse pour admirer son reflet, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand **-** chose. Elle défit sa tresse, non sans difficulté, et attrapa un peigne dans un tiroir.

Après plusieurs minutes à démêler ses noeuds, elle décida de laisser ses cheveux comme ça pour le moment. Elle fouina un peu partout, prit un ou deux rubans, et garda le peigne. Ça lui serait sans doute utile pour la suite de l'aventure. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le paquet laissé par Arwen, quelle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit une robe et une paire de ballerines. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vêtement qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais elle devrait s'en contenter pour le moment. Elle eut beaucoup de mal avec le corset, maudissant les inventeurs d'une tel chose, et finit par enfiler la robe qui était de couleur lavande. Elle était plutôt jolie, si on oubliait le fait que c'était une robe et qu'elle détestait ça. Elle alla s'admirer dans le miroir, et eut vraiment du mal à se reconnaître.

Après avoir lavé ses autres habits puis les avoir mis à sécher, sans oublier de vérifier que rien d'autre ne pourrait lui être utile, elle décida de retourner rejoindre les autres. La nuit venait de tomber, il était donc encore plus facile de se repérer maintenant... On entendait des chants au loin, mais ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux des nains. Il s'agissait sûrement de l'anniversaire de l'elfe à laquelle ils avaient dérobé la nourriture, curieuse elle décida d'aller jeter un oeil. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que la jeune fille en question était Arwen. Elle se sentit légèrement honteuse sur le moment, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps.

 _"Freya ?"_

Elle sursauta. Il s'agissait de Thorin.

 _"C'est de famille de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?"_

 _"Désolé... Mais j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître."_

Elle se souvint subitement de sa tenue. Merci Arwen !

 _"Oh oui... On m'a prêté ça, pendant que les autres s'exhibaient à la fontaine."_

Il sourit. Par Durin, Thorin savait sourire !

 _"Quand vous aurez un instant, rejoignez-moi au camp d'entrainement."_

Et il la laissa seule. Thorin, au camp d'entrainement ? Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance, tout ça. Mais avant d'aller le rejoindre, elle repassa par la salle d'eau où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à dos, à la recherche d'un objet qu'elle avait trouvé ou volé, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Il s'agissait d'un petit peigne pour cheveux en forme de papillon. Elle s'était dit que si elle trouvait un marché sur son chemin, elle pourrait en obtenir quelque chose. Mais bon... Tant pis. Elle retourna au banquet et s'approcha d'Arwen.

 _"Arwen ?"_

 _"Oh Freya, tout va bien ?"_

 _"Oui très bien, merci. Je voulais vous donner ceci... Pour vous remercier."_

Elle lui tendit le peigne.

 _"Bon anniversaire."_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 :) Encore un grand merci à Marieducantal, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews !

Pour information, j'ai décidé que je posterai un nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche, sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Freya poussa un long bâillement, avant de trainer des pieds pour rejoindre le camp d'entrainement. Elle retrouva la joyeuse troupe autour d'un feu, et lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils cessèrent de rire. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux et qu'ils purent constater qu'elle n'était pas une elfe, ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

 _"Freya ?!"_ S'étonna Fili.

 _"Euh oui ?"_ Répondit cette dernière.

 _"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre amie ?"_ Plaisanta Kili en se levant pour l'examiner de plus près.

 _"Ah c'est vrai, bah j'ai dû me débrouiller pour me débarbouiller sans avoir de visions horribles dans la tête, vous voyez..."_

 _"Non, on ne voit absolument pas !"_

 _"Rho bref, vous avez pas vu Thorin ? Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Tu es bien trop curieux toi, tu sais ?"_

 _"Il est là-bas."_ Finit par lui répondre Dwalin, en pointant du doigt leur chef.

Et elle partit le rejoindre en entendant rire derrière elle. Ah ces nains !

 _"Bouh !"_

Thorin fit un bond, avant de se retourner vers elle, pas vraiment ravi. Oups !

 _"Vous vouliez me voir, votre altesse ?"_ S'inclina **-** t-elle, tout sourire.

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

 _"J'ai quelque chose pour vous."_

Et il lui tendit une épée. Freya resta bouche bée et se saisit de la lame. Elle était plutôt simple et assez grande. Elle ressemblait au coupe-papier de Bilbon, en mieux quoi.

 _"Euh... Merci ?"_

 _"Vous en aurez besoin, votre dague ne vous sera pas bien utile quand les combats commenceront. Et votre arc ne vous sauvera pas toujours la mise. Demain, entrainement à 6 heures !"_

Et sur ces derniers mots, il partit rejoindre les autres. La récréation était terminée, quel dommage !

Elle rejoignit à son tour la troupe, et attrapa un coussin pour entamer sa nuit. Elle fut réveillée ce qui lui sembla être un instant plus tard.

 _"Debout paresseuse ! Thorin m'a donné l'ordre de t'entrainer au combat ce matin."_ Lui annonça Fili.

Freya se contenta de grogner, et mit son oreiller sur la tête. Il était trop tôt, c'était hors de question. Mais Fili ne se laissa pas faire et l'attrapa par les pieds, ce qui la fit hurler, et réveiller les quelques dormeurs qu'il restait.

 _"Par ma barbe, faites un peu moins de bruit !"_ Maugréa Dori.

 _"Dites ça au blondinet !"_

Elle lui jeta son oreiller à la figure, et resta couchée sur son tapis. Mais Fili se jeta sur elle, et se mit à la chatouiller.

 _"Ah mais non arrête, j'ai horreur des chatouilles !"_

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire, et les autres n'arrêtaient pas de hurler qu'ils voulaient dormir.

 _"C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends !"_ Abdiqua **-** t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la mettre sur pied.

 _"Si tu veux vraiment que je t'embroche avec mon épée, allons-y !"_

Et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'espace dédié aux combats. Freya récupéra son épée. Son père lui avait appris à manier l'arc, et à se défendre un minimum. Mais pour le combat à l'épée, elle n'avait eu que très peu de pratique. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle n'en possédait aucune, jusqu'à hier soir.

Fili lui apprit comment se mettre en garde, et les premiers mouvements. Puis, ils se mirent en place pour un duel. Quelques curieux étaient venus les observer.

Après plusieurs coups dans le vide, Freya perdit son épée des mains.

 _"Oh ! Vas-y mollo, je m'éveille à peine !"_

 _"Si jamais on nous attaque au petit matin, tu vas leur sortir la même excuse ?"_

 _"Non, je me défendrai à coups d'oreiller !"_

 _"Un peu de sérieux Freya, il s'agit de ta vie."_

 _"Non, sans blague ?"_

Elle récupéra son arme et n'attendit même pas le signal pour l'attaquer. Après les mêmes mouvements rapides et inutiles, elle reperdit son épée, une fois de plus. Agacée, elle se jeta sur Fili et décida de l'achever à mains nues. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de riposter et finit à terre, lâchant son épée par la même occasion.

 _"Alors, fils de Durin ? On fait moins le malin maintenant hein !"_

 _"Tu m'écrases Freya..."_

 _"Dis que je suis lourde tant qu'à faire !"_

 _"D'accord, tu es lourde, et c'est pas étonnant avec tout ce que tu as avalé hier !"_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

 _"Ah c'est comme ça ?"_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, les chatouilles ! La meilleure arme possible.

 _"Aaah non, pas ça !"_

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur, avant que Thorin arrive.

 _"C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de l'entrainement, Fili ?"_

Sa seigneurie grognonne venait encore de casser l'ambiance. Freya se releva du pauvre Fili, et il fit de même. Les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations, mais Thorin les retint.

 _"Non, restez là ! Je veux tout le monde sur le camp d'entrainement, dans cinq minutes !"_

Dori et Oïn partirent à la recherche des absents, pendant que les autres attendirent là.

 _"_ _Ç_ _a sent pas bon, c'est_ _ça_ _?"_ Se douta Freya.

 _"On va vous montrer ce que c'est que de se battre !"_ Les avertit Dwalin.

 _"Je sens que ça va pas être drôle..."_ Pesta la jeune fille.

 _"Non, ça l'est jamais..."_ Maugréa Ori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là, même Bilbon était enfin réapparu. Thorin, quant à lui, revint avec un bol dans les mains, ce qui fit gargouiller le ventre de Freya.

 _"C'est l'heure de manger ?"_

 _"Taisez-vous !"_

Oula, il s'était levé du pied gauche, décidément. Quoi que... C'était pas vraiment nouveau.

 _"Ori, amène-moi un parchemin et une plume."_

Le jeune Ori s'exécuta, Freya ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Une fois les affaires en main, Thorin s'occupa de déchirer le parchemin en plusieurs morceaux, et écrivit quelque chose sur chacun d'entre eux, avant de les mélanger et de les mettre dans le bol.

 _"Euh... Quelqu'un m'explique ?"_ S'interrogea Freya.

 _"On va faire des duels, deux morceaux seront piochés à chaque fois pour savoir qui affrontera qui."_ Lui répondit Gloïn.

 _"Oh... Je ne peux pas commencer avec Bilbon ? On est nouveau nous !"_

Bilbon acquiesça, même si il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

 _"Thorin joue pas, j'espère ?"_

 _"Pour la énième fois Freya, taisez-vous ! Déjà, ceci n'est pas un jeu... Il vous faut arrêter de prendre cette quête à la légère, même si mes neveux ne sont pas le meilleur exemple pour vous faire comprendre le contraire !"_

Fili et Kili baissèrent la tête.

 _"Pour votre information, non, je ne participerai pas mais je m'occuperai de former les duels et d'observer vos capacités."_

 _"Durin soit loué..."_ Marmonna **-** t-elle.

 _"Nous allons commencer."_

Freya pria intérieurement pour qu'elle se retrouve avec Bilbon, ou même Balin ou Oïn... Ils étaient bien trop vieux pour savoir tenir une épée.

 _"Kili et Balin."_

Les deux nommés se levèrent et se mirent en place, Kili était tout fier et souriait. Il se savait déjà vainqueur. Facile en même temps...

Ils s'inclinèrent, et Thorin donna le top pour le commencement du duel. Freya fut surprise par l'habilité du vieux nain. Plus le combat avançait, plus Kili perdait son sourire. Et après quelques minutes, il finit désarmé par son ainé. Tout le monde applaudit et Kili se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Fili. Il faisait la tête, ce qui fit sourire Freya.

 _"Freya."_

Oh non...

 _"Et Dwalin."_

QUOI ?!

 _"Euh... Je peux passer mon tour ?"_

Dwalin souriait de toutes ses dents, et alla se mettre en place.

 _"Alors, on a peur gamine ?"_

L'ego de Freya la fit se lever, et elle alla rejoindre le grand nain.

 _"Ne soyez pas trop dur, je suis en robe tout de même !"_

 _"Aucune robe n'a jamais empêché une naine de se battre !"_

Les nains avaient décidément toujours réponse à tout. Maudits soient-ils ! Le coeur de Freya se mit à battre un peu trop rapidement à son goût, et Thorin donna le signal. Si elle croyait que Dwalin allait être tendre avec elle, elle rêvait. Le nain se jeta sur elle avec un cri de guerre. Elle esquiva. Il chargea une fois de plus, elle esquiva encore, ce qui sembla bien l'agacer. Oups ? Il revint sur elle et donna un coup d'épée qu'elle bloqua. Et un autre, qu'elle esquiva en faisant une roulade. Il revint à la charge, elle esquiva.

 _"Mais tu vas te battre oui !"_ S'impatienta **-** t-il.

 _"Je garde mes forces pour le prochain !"_ Le nargua Freya.

Et un autre coup d'épée qu'elle bloqua. Mais il força tellement sur sa garde qu'elle dut se baisser. Elle se retrouva coincée, avant d'oublier son épée et de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait aussi utiliser son corps. Et bam, un coup de pied dans la jambe. Cela ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre mal, mais au moins ça le déstabilisa et elle put se dégager de sa prise. Et une fois de plus, il chargea, elle esquiva mais il la toucha. Sa belle robe lavande finit fendue sur sur le côté, le long de ses jambes.

 _"Oh, voyeur !"_

Ça allait être marrant de se battre maintenant... À chaque fois qu'elle bougerait, elle manquerait d'en dévoiler un peu trop. Elle continua à esquiver le plus possible, ce qui commençait à épuiser Dwalin. Elle avait trouvé la tactique, ne pas faire le moindre geste et épuiser l'adversaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle fit mine de bailler, pour encore plus l'énerver. Il l'attaqua, et elle para. Encore une fois, il appuya toute sa force sur elle, et elle finit accroupie. Ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger ses jambes, elle improvisa et usa de ses dernières forces pour se redresser et lui donner... Un énorme coup de tête. Elle hurla.

 _"Combat terminé !"_ Lança Thorin.

En effet, Freya venait de jeter son arme à terre et plaqua ses mains contre son nez. Elle pissait le sang.

 _"Saleté de nain !"_

 _"Hé ho, j'ai rien fait moi... Quelle idée aussi de vouloir..._

 _"Oh taisez-vous hein !"_

Son nez lui faisait vraiment mal, heureusement elle n'avait entendu aucun crac, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas cassé. Balin lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle s'empressa de plaquer dessus.

 _"C'était vraiment un chouette combat !"_

Et il lui donna une tape dans le dos. L'énervement se calma un peu, et elle sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était plutôt bien défendue. Oïn s'approcha d'elle, et sortit une pommade d'une de ses poches.

 _"Tenez, appliquez ça et ça ira mieux !"_

 _"Merci Oïn."_

Elle retourna s'asseoir près des autres, Dwalin s'installa à côté d'elle.

 _"Sans rancune, j'espère ?"_

Et il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra, avant de lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fit bien rire. Quelle teigne cette fille-là ! Le prochain combat était Fili et Bilbon. Freya plaignit le pauvre hobbit. Mais elle fut bien contente qu'il réussisse à tenir plus d'une minute. Il était plutôt vif, mais trop impatient. Et Fili finit par le désarmer. Elle ouvrit le petit pot d'Oïn, et tenta de l'appliquer sur son nez, mais elle se crispa, ça brûlait. Kili vint à sa rescousse.

 _"Laisse **-** moi t'aider va !"_

 _"J'suis pas trop moche à regarder, j'espère ?"_

 _"Toi ? Jamais !"_

Il lécha son pouce et essuya le sang séché sur son visage. Puis il prit un peu de crème du bout des doigts et commença à lui appliquer délicatement sur le nez. Elle fit la grimace.

 _"La prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'il faut éviter de donner ce genre de coup à Dwalin... Il est aussi dur que de la pierre !"_

 _"_ _ _Ç__ _a merci, je m'en souviendrai !"_

Ils rirent.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde :) Voici comme promis le chapitre 6 !

Petite information du jour, je sais que certain(e)s aiment avoir un visage pour le personnage, donc si jamais, sachez que Gemma Arterton aurait été la première à être contacté pour le rôle de Freya haha ! Et si vous avez vue le film Hansel & Gretel avec elle, imaginez Freya un peu dans le style de Gretel (sans les armes modernes et la tenue du cuir bien sûr xD). Un visage doux, mais un caractère bien trempé !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un joyeux noël avec un peu d'avance :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Après avoir englouti un bon repas, Freya était retournée à ses affaires pour enfiler sa tenue d'aventure. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'eau, elle découvrit un nouveau paquet. Curieuse, elle le déballa et découvrit une cape de voyage d'un très beau bleu-gris. Un petit mot était glissé avec : **Merci pour le papillon. Arwen.** C'était décidément l'elfe la plus sympathique de la Terre du Milieu. Elle se changea et réarrangea ses cheveux qu'elle ne supportait plus d'avoir dans la figure. Elle emballa la robe dans le papier de la cape et après avoir mis la main sur une plume, elle griffonna le mot : **Désolée.** Et le laissa en évidence sur le paquet. Tout ça c'était la faute de Dwalin de toute manière !

L'après-midi fut plutôt calme, les duels du matin ayant fatigué un peu tout le monde. Freya la passa à arpenter Fondcombe, toujours en se perdant. Elle finit par retourner au camp d'entrainement, et y déposa ses affaires. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient là, et même si la pause avait été agréable, elle savait bien qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à reprendre la route.

 _"Votre nez va mieux ?"_ Lui demanda Bilbon.

 _"Ça peut aller... Et tu sais Bilbon, tu peux me tutoyer, je pense qu'on a passé le cap !"_

 _"Oh euh... Bien sûr."_

Et après un sourire, le petit Hobbit s'éclipsa. Il n'avait pas été beaucoup avec eux, Fondcombe le fascinant beaucoup. Freya partit s'asseoir à côté d'Ori qui écrivait dans son journal. Elle y glissa un oeil indiscret.

 _"Tu écris sur la quête ?"_

 _"Oui, j'ai envie de garder une trace de tout ça... Ça fait partie de notre histoire."_

 _"C'est vrai ! J'espère que ça dit des choses gentilles sur moi."_

 _"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, le combat avec Dwalin, personne n'est prêt de l'oublier !"_

Elle n'était pas prête non plus d'oublier ce violent coup de tête, encore moins son nez. Pendant qu'Ori continuait à écrire, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, laissant la chaleur de l'été caresser son visage.

Quelques heures plus tard, une délicieuse odeur vint la sortir de sa sieste. Bombur était en train de cuisiner, encore ! Il fallait en profiter, tant qu'il restait encore des provisions de l'anniversaire d'Arwen. Il faisait déjà nuit, elle avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quelques courbatures la firent grimacer, sans parler de son nez qui la picotait encore.

Après avoir terminé leurs assiettes, Balin vint les rejoindre.

 _"Nous allons partir dans quelques heures, je vous_ _conseille_ _de dormir maintenant."_ Leur annonça le vieux nain.

 _"Vous avez_ _fini_ _par montrer la carte ?"_ Demanda Gloïn.

 _"Oui, et la chance nous sourit. Par contre, nous n'avons que trop trainé ici, il faudra atteindre la montagne avant la dernière lueur du jour de Durin."_

 _"Qui est quand exactement ?"_ Questionna Freya, qui, dans toute cette affaire, n'avait retenu que la présence de Smaug.

 _"Le premier jour de notre Nouvel an, c'est à dire quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel."_

Et après avoir discuté encore un peu de la quête, les nains suivirent le conseil de Balin, à l'exception de Freya, qui elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle décida de s'éloigner un peu plus loin sur le camp d'entrainement pour tirer quelques flèches. Ce petit séjour à Fondcombe lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle aimait être avec les nains, et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas les décevoir. Elle tenait vraiment à les aider, même si elle préférait oublier l'étape finale pour le moment.

 _"Bouh !"_

Dans un sursaut, sa flèche alla se perdre à travers les arbres. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Thorin.

 _"Sérieusement ?"_

 _"C'était bien trop tentant. Vous ne devriez pas dormir ? Nous partons bientôt."_

 _"Et vous alors ?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas sommeil."_

 _"Nous sommes deux."_

 _"Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'un petit duel ?"_

Son nez commençait à peine à se remettre, était-il tombé sur la tête ? Freya ne savait plus que penser du chef nain, il était incroyablement lunatique. Mais elle avait pu constater qu'il était très différent, selon le fait qu'ils soient seuls ou non.

 _"Pourquoi pas..."_

C'était plus son ego qui parlait, mais elle avait du sang de nain en elle, après tout. Elle sortit l'épée de sa nouvelle ceinture, qu'on lui avait offert avec, accompagnée d'un étui pour Perfide. Oui, elle avait décidé de nommer son épée ainsi.

Thorin fit de même, et ils se mirent en garde. Il attaqua le premier, mais elle para. Un autre coup, elle esquiva. Oui, elle avait prévu de le faire tourner en bourrique comme Dwalin, elle s'était découvert là un talent caché. Mais Thorin avait pu l'observer la matinée même, et il ne lui laissa plus le temps d'esquiver, frappant encore et encore. Elle finit bien vite désarmée, mais ne compta pas en rester là, chef nain ou pas. Elle décida donc de lui foncer dessus, et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Elle attrapa sa dague accrochée elle aussi à sa ceinture, et la glissa sous sa gorge, souriante.

 _"Et maintenant ? Thorin Écu-De-Chêne."_

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de savourer cette victoire, il la fit basculer et c'est lui qui se retrouva sur elle. Surprise, elle lâcha sa dague. C'était au tour du nain de sourire à présent.

 _"Un autre tour dans ton sac ?"_

Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui n'était pas vraiment conseillé, la dernière fois elle avait failli avoir le nez cassé. Mais sans crier garde, elle l'attrapa par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, Thorin s'empressa de se relever. Elle avait laissé le nain bouché bée, ce qui la fit bien rire intérieurement. Elle se releva à son tour, replaçant ses armes à sa ceinture.

 _"Bonne nuit !"_ Lui sourit-elle, tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, moqueuse.

 _"Freya, attendez !"_

Elle se retourna.

 _"Oui ?"_

Il attrapa un long parchemin de son manteau, ainsi qu'une plume.

 _"J'ai failli oublier."_

Elle revint vers lui et le lui ôta des mains.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

Elle ne voyait pas grand **-** chose à cette heure.

 _"Le contrat de la compagnie."_

Elle plissa un peu plus les yeux, et put apercevoir son nom tout en bas. Elle ne put cacher un sourire de satisfaction. Elle avait réussi à se faire une place, aussi infime soit-elle, et elle en était plutôt fière.

Elle attrapa la plume, et s'empressa de signer.

 _"Vous ne le lisez pas ?"_

 _"Je vous fais confiance !"_

Et sur ce, elle partit dormir avec les autres.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut vraiment difficile. Le soleil se levait à peine et c'était déjà l'heure des adieux pour la vallée d'Imladris. Lorsqu'ils eurent avalé un morceau et rassemblé leurs affaires, Freya s'interrogea.

 _"Où est Gandalf ?"_

 _"Il nous rejoindra plus tard."_ Lui répondit Thorin.

Ce qui n'était pas franchement une très bonne nouvelle, et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de Bilbon.

Une fois prêts, ils repartirent en chemin vers Erebor.

 _"Soyez sur vos gardes, nous allons entrer dans les_ _Terres_ _sauvages."_ Les avertit Thorin. _Balin, tu connais ces sentiers, guide-nous."_

Le hobbit s'arrêta un instant, jetant un dernier regard vers Fondcombe.

 _"Monsieur Sacquet, je vous conseille de ne pas trainer."_

Le Thorin grincheux semblait déjà de retour, voilà qui allait être amusant !

Après plusieurs kilomètres à arpenter des sentiers assez rudes, les pieds de Freya commencèrent à la faire souffrir. Sans parler de l'ennui qui la rongeait, tout était bien trop calme et trop sérieux.

 _"Mirabelle me manque !"_

 _"Oh moi, c'est ce délicieux gâteau à la crème qui va sacrément me manquer..."_ Soupira Bombur.

 _"En ce qui concerne Kili, je pense qu'il va beaucoup regretter les elfes !"_ Se moqua Fili.

 _"Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !"_ Protesta son frère.

 _"Oh arrête Kili, chacun ses penchants douteux... Tu aurais_ _dû_ _rencontrer cette Arwen, la fille du seigneur d'Elrond. Si tu veux trainer dans_ _ces_ _eaux-là, autant le faire correctement !"_ En rajouta une couche Freya.

Pour toute réponse, Kili lui tira la langue.

 _"On devrait peut-être chanter ? Le temps commence à être affreusement long."_ S'enquit Ori.

 _"Oh oui ! Quelqu'un_ _a_ _quelque pour nous ?"_ Interrogea Bofur.

 _"Freya peut-être ?"_ La désigna Kili.

Oh l'avorton ! Elle réfléchit, et finit par trouver quelque chose de tout à fait adéquat pour cette quête.

 _"Terre de l'ours, et terre de l'aigle,_

 _Tu nous as portés et bénis,_

 _Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits,_

 _Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes,_

 _Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons,_

 _Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes." *****  
_

Une fois l'air dans toutes les têtes, ils chantèrent en coeur avec elle, et le chant résonna à travers les montagnes qu'ils venaient de commencer à franchir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un court instant, question de se reposer et de manger quelque chose. Thorin ne souhaitant pas s'attarder trop longtemps, ils durent avaler un repas froid. La suite du voyage devint plus compliquée, les monts brumeux n'étant pas vraiment un endroit agréable à parcourir.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et une pluie torrentielle leur tomba dessus. Évidemment, il fallait que ça arrive lorsque le chemin fut tellement étroit que ce fut tout sauf le bon moment pour que la roche devienne glissante.

 _"Prenez garde, doucement."_ Hurla Thorin, qui tentait de menait le groupe du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Freya eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en bas, ils étaient sacrément haut... Elle décida, par sécurité, d'attraper le sac de Kili qui était juste devant elle. Au même moment, Bilbon glissa sur la pierre, et manqua de tomber dans la vide. Heureusement, Dwalin le rattrapa de justesse. Merci la panique !

 _"Il faut trouver un abri !"_

Le chef nain n'avait pas tort, s'ils continuaient par ce temps, quelqu'un allait finir par y passer pour de bon.

 _"ATTENTION !"  
_

Une énorme pierre vint se fracasser contre la montagne, ce qui fit tout trembler sous eux, provoquant par la même occasion un éboulement qu'ils évitèrent de justesse.

 _"Ce n'est pas un orage, c'est un duel d'orages, regardez !"_

Balin désigna une forme parmi la tempête, la pierre était en mouvement.

 _"Oh mince alors... Les légendes disaient_ _vrai_ _, des géants ! Des géants de pierre !"_ S'alarma Bofur.

Et une autre pierre fut lancée, pour aller se fracasser sur un autre géant un peu plus loin. Cet horrible duel avait des airs de fin de monde... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur eux ?

* * *

 ***** Cette chanson est issue du film le Roi Arthur (de 2004), et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à la quête des nains ! Petite pub au passage, mais si ça vous dit, j'ai fais une vidéo sur la trilogie du Hobbit (We Will Go Home) avec un cover de cette chanson en anglais :) Vous pouvez la retrouver sur ma chaine youtube (UpIsD0wnX) si vous voulez vous en faire une idée plus précise.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis est important, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! Puis bon, ça fait toujours plaisir et motive grandement l'auteur ;)

Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que le père noël vous a bien gâté :) Pour ma part, je vous offre le chapitre 7 :P

Un grand merci à Darkklinne et Jill pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La roche devint encore plus étroite, les éboulements de pierres ayant fait des dégâts. Mais ce n'était pas le pire... Un horrible craquement commença à se faire entendre, et le sol se fissura.

 _"Fili !"_ Paniqua Kili.

Freya se retourna et tenta d'attraper la main du blond. Malheureusement, la pierre se sépara bien trop rapidement... Et le groupe fut dispersé. Un coup d'oeil en l'air, et ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient sur les jambes même d'un de ces abominables géants. L'une d'elle cogna contre la roche, et la partie qui était avec Thorin put s'échapper de justesse. L'autre en revanche, était toujours coincée sur le géant. Freya ne cessait de trembler et avait vraiment peur, Kili lui attrapa la main. Lorsqu'elle jeta un oeil vers lui, elle put constater qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra fort sa main dans la sienne, c'était vraiment horrible de se sentir aussi impuissant. Il y avait à présent trois géants qui se battaient, et celui où se trouvait l'autre moitié de la compagnie, finit décapité par un énorme rocher. La tête du géant vint se fracasser juste au dessus d'eux, leur envoyant une énième avalanche de pierres. Le corps du géant perdit l'équilibre, et la jambe où se trouvaient les nains alla se fracasser contre la roche.

 _"FILI, NON !"_ Hurla Thorin, la voix brisée par le désespoir.

Ils se précipitèrent là où avait eu lieu l'impact, et quel fut le soulagement général quand ils constatèrent que tout le monde allait bien. Ils avaient été extrêmement chanceux.

 _"Où est Bilbon ?"_ Se rendit soudainement compte Bofur.

La panique revint, et tout le monde chercha hâtivement aux alentours.

 _"Là !"_ Cria Freya.

Le pauvre Bilbon était suspendu dans le vide, il allait lâcher mais Freya se jeta à même le sol pour attraper sa main. Avant qu'elle ne glisse, Fili la rattrapa par les jambes, mais elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Hobbit ou pas hobbit, le poids du semi-homme pesait lourdement sur son bras. Thorin n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et se suspendit aux côtés du hobbit pour le remonter. Il manqua de tomber lui-même dans cette tentative, mais Dwalin le rattrapa et usant de toute sa force, il réussit à le hisser jusqu'à lui.

 _"J'ai_ _cru_ _qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur..."_ Soupira le grand nain.

Le pauvre Bilbon avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

 _"Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous !"_

Freya n'hésita pas à lui donner un coup qui se voulut violent sur le bras. Mais Thorin lui lança un regard noir, avant d'aller s'abriter dans la grotte qui s'offrait à eux. Elle retourna vers le hobbit, et l'aida à se relever.

 _"Ne l'écoute pas, je pense qu'il a seulement eu peur... Mais c'est pas Thorin qui va avouer ça."_

Bilbon ne dit pas un mot, ceux du nain l'ayant réellement blessé.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la grotte, ils étaient tellement mouillés et frigorifiés que c'est à peine s'ils sentirent la différence sans la pluie qui leur tombait dessus.

 _"L'endroit_ _a_ _l'air sûr."_ Constata Thorin. _Va regarder au fond, il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupées."_ Lança-t-il à Dwalin.

Gloïn attrapa quelques morceaux de bois dans son sac, avant de les jeter à même le sol.

 _"Très bien, on va se faire un bon feu !"_

 _"Non pas de feu ! Pas dans cette grotte."_

Thorin voulait donc que tout le monde attrape la mort... La nuit allait être longue.

 _"Tâchez de dormir, nous partons à l'aube !"_

Dormir dans des vêtements mouillés, il n'y avait rien de plus horrible. Freya n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle claquait des dents.

 _"Je ne vais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit..."_ Pesta-t-elle.

Et une couverture lui atterrit sur la tête.

 _"Tu peux dormir entre Fili et moi, on te tiendra chaud !_

 _"Mouais, tant que vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches !_

 _"Mais pour qui tu nous prends ?"_ S'outra Fili.

Et ils se jetèrent sur elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin, qui ressemblait plus à une attaque à vrai dire.

 _"Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. C'était le plan."_ Rappela Balin.

 _"Le plan a changé."_ Annonça simplement Thorin. _Bofur !_

 _"Oui ?"_

 _"Premier tour de garde !"_

La mine dépitée du pauvre Bofur en disait long, mais il s'exécuta.

Freya eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, malgré la présence de Fili et Kili, qui la prenaient pour leur ours en peluche. Ses vêtements étaient encore humides, et si elle n'était pas malade le lendemain, ça relèverait du miracle. Après avoir somnolé un court instant, elle entendit murmurer plus loin, et se redressa discrètement. Il s'agissait de Bilbon et Bofur.

 _"...vous êtes des nains, vous ne connaissez que cette vie ! Vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous_ _installer nulle_ _part, vous n'avez pas de chez vous !"_ S'emporta le hobbit.

Freya vérifia aux alentours si tout le monde dormait, et croisa le regard de Thorin.

 _"Euh... Excusez-moi. "_ Se rattrapa Bilbon.

 _"Non c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas de chez nous."_ Lui répondit Bofur en se retournant tristement vers les siens.

Freya put lire la même tristesse sur le visage du chef nain.

 _"Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon, du fond du coeur."_

Bofur posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du hobbit et ce dernier s'apprêta à partir quand une petite lueur bleue apparut à sa ceinture.

 _"C'est quoi ?"_ L'interrogea le nain.

Bilbon retira la petite épée de son étui, et sa lumière bleutée éclaira l'obscurité. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, cela ressemblait à un sablier que l'on retourne. Thorin se redressa, alerte.

 _"Debout ! DEBOUT !"_

Le sol se déroba sous eux, et ils furent entrainés dans une chute vertigineuse, glissant sur la roche, se cognant de part et d'autre de sa paroi. La chute fut brutale, sans compter que Bombur fut le dernier à arriver, ne manquant pas de tous les écraser.

 _"Par Durin... C'était quoi ça ?"_ S'affola Freya.

Des cris pas très rassurants se rapprochèrent d'eux, et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se relever qu'ils furent entrainés hors de leur réceptacle par d'immondes créatures.

 _"Bas les pattes sales monstres !"_

Freya attrapa sa dague et l'enfonça dans le bras de l'un d'entre eux. Furieuse, la créature lui donna un coup de pied au visage, ce qui lui fit voir quelques étoiles.

 _"Freya !"_ S'affola Fili.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la créature ayant réquisitionné son arme. Elle fut emportée ainsi que les autres vers un pont suspendu, pour les mener ils ne savaient où. Une chose était sûre, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon !

Une horrible musique se fit entendre, leur apprenant qu'ils avaient atterri chez des gobelins. Freya ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle avait la nausée. Comme réveil, la jeune fille avait connu mieux... Elle nageait en plein cauchemar.

Quelques ponts plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la pire abomination qu'ils aient jamais vu.

 _"... que ça crie, que ça pleure ! Y aura pas de sauveurs ! Pilonne, pilonne ! En dessous du sol. Dans la ville de GobelinVille."_

Il tourna sur lui-même, et tous durent se pencher pour éviter son énorme bâton.

 _"Entraînant non ? C'est une de mes propres compositions."_ Les informa ce qui était sans aucun doute le chef de ces monstres.

Freya s'accrocha au bras de Nori, qui était juste à côté d'elle. Cette chose était vraiment répugnante, et ça n'arrangeait pas du tout son malaise.

 _"Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est une abomination !"_ S'emporta Balin.

 _"Abomination, mutation, dégénération... C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici."_

Après s'être emparés des affaires et des armes des nains, les gobelins déposèrent leur butin devant leur maitre. S'ensuivirent quelques entourloupes concernant le réel motif de leur voyage, qui fit perdre au chef sa patience. Les instruments de torture qu'il annonça pour régler leur compte en fit frissonner plus d'un.

 _"La femmelette d'abord !"_ Ricana le chef des gobelins.

Freya pâlit, mais tous les nains protestèrent et se placèrent devant elle.

 _"Attendez !"_ Lança Thorin.

Et il s'avança vers le chef.

 _"Tiens, tiens... Regardez qui est là. Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Roi sous la montagne."_

Et il s'inclina bêtement, continuant sa provocation. Cela réveilla la rage de Freya, qui écrasa le pied d'un gobelin qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près.

 _"...je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête, détachée du reste."_

Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester là à ne rien faire ? Freya regarda les armes éparpillées sur le sol devant elle. Il fallait s'échapper d'ici, même si vu le nombre de l'ennemi, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite chance de réussite. Elle s'élança, poussant les gobelins sur son passage pour attraper l'arme la plus proche. Le gobelin qui allait se ruer sur elle finit décapité. Elle se releva et attrapa sa tête pour la lancer sur leur chef.

 _"Comme celle-ci, vous voulez dire ?"_

Thorin lui lança un regard mêlé de peur et de colère. L'horrible rire que lança le chef des gobelins annonça la couleur pour la suite des événements. Freya pâlit à nouveau. Deux gobelins arrivèrent de chaque côté, l'un lui arrachant violemment son arme, et l'autre lui bloquant les bras. Pour toute défense, elle vomit sur la tête du plus petit. Le gobelin poussa un cri de surprise, et s'énervant d'avantage, il plaça sa lame sous sa gorge.

Le chef nain hurla plusieurs insultes dans le langage des siens.

 _"Tout compte fait, torturer la donzelle peut s'avérer bien plus intéressant que décapiter le grand Thorin Écu-De-Chêne... Cela peut attendre quelques minutes, tout du moins."_

Il fit un signe à un tout petit gobelin sur une passerelle mécanique, qui pour réponse s'élança à travers la galerie, tout en notant un message sur un petit parchemin. Et n'oublions pas le petit rire sadique bien sûr.

Les nains s'agitèrent, tentant de sauver leur amie, pendant que Thorin avait été attrapé par d'autres gobelins, qui l'empêchèrent de se débattre.

 _"Le temps que les machines arrivent, montrons à cette énergumène ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on s'en prend à un gobelin !"_

Comme s'il pouvait s'en soucier. Il avait envoyé l'un de ses congénères valser dans le vide un instant plus tôt, sans parler des pauvres malheureux qui finissaient écraser sous son poids pour que son altesse puisse descendre de son trône.

Un grand gobelin, plus costaud que gras, se dirigea vers elle. Sur son passage, il attrapa l'une des haches de Dwalin. Les autres se mirent à hurler et à se débattre davantage, mais les gobelins leur donnèrent plusieurs coups pour les faire taire. Freya se disait qu'elle avait été trop loin cette fois, elle n'aurait jamais dû provoquer cette abomination. Ça allait lui coûter la vie. Les deux gobelins à ses côtés raffermirent leur prise sur ses bras. Celui qui avait gardé sa lame sous son cou la retira et en profita pour lui laisser une marque sanglante, qui lui arracha une grimace. Lorsque le grand gobelin se retrouva devant elle, elle le fixa avec tout le mépris du monde. S'il croyait qu'elle allait supplier... Et puis quoi encore !

Pendant ce temps, d'autres gobelins apportèrent les instruments de torture, et leur chef se remit à chanter :

 _"Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus ! Vous serez frappés, battus, et pour finir pendus ! Tous ici, vous mourrez, disparaitrez dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !"_

Freya attendait son châtiment, pendant que le grand gobelin souriait de ses quelques dents qui menaçaient de tomber de sa mâchoire pourrie. Il allait frapper, mais dans sa rage, Thorin réussit à se dégager des quelques gobelins qui le maintenaient pour récupérer son épée. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, les monstres paniquèrent et leur chef s'exclama :

 _"Je connais cette épée ! C'est le fendoir à gobelins ! La mordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Égorgez-les, frappez-les, tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous !"_

Thorin s'empressa d'enfoncer sa lame dans la chair putride du gobelin qui allait achever Freya, mais plusieurs des monstres se jetèrent sur lui et le bloquèrent à terre. L'un d'entre eux leva son épée, prêt à attaquer.

 _"Coupe-lui la tête !"_ Ordonna le chef des gobelins.

 _"THORIN !"_

Freya tenta d'aller l'aider, mais elle fut poussée violemment vers les autres nains, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire bousculer par les gobelins, devenus fous à la découverte d'Orcrist.

Tout semblait perdu, Thorin allait se faire décapiter... Quand un énorme éclat lumineux les aveugla, tout un envoyant un souffle meurtrier sur leur ennemi.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, une review = un sourire de la part de l'auteur :D

Bisous !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello tout le monde ! **Bonne année 2016** :D

Et bonne lecture n_n

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _"Saisissez-vous de vos armes, battez-vous ! BATTEZ-VOUS !"_

Personne n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix du vieux magicien ! Dans la confusion générale, les nains ainsi que Freya s'empressèrent de se relever et de repousser les gobelins, récupérant leurs armes et attaquant sans aucune pitié.

 _"Il tient le_ _marteau_ _à_ _ennemis_ _! La_ _batteuse_ _, brillante comme le_ _soleil_ _!"_ S'alarma le chef des gobelins en apercevant Glamdring, l'épée de Gandalf.

Un gobelin se rua dans le dos de Dwalin, mais Freya se jeta sur lui et lui planta Perfide en plein estomac. Gandalf tournoyait sur lui-même, tranchant à coup de lame d'une main, et cognant violemment avec son bâton de l'autre. C'est qu'il était sacrément doué pour son âge !

Voyant son peuple se faire décimer petit à petit, leur chef se ressaisit. Abandonnant son trône, il se prit un très mauvais coup d'épée au bras, gentiment offert par Thorin. Reculant sous l'attaque, il finit par tomber bêtement dans le vide, sa graisse emportant un ou deux autres gobelins dans sa lourde chute.

 _"Suivez-moi !"_ Leur lança Gandalf. _Vite ! Fuyez !"_

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, car d'autres gobelins arrivaient en renfort d'un peu partout. Il fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Ils empruntèrent l'un des ponts suspendus, encore une fois sans savoir réellement où leurs pas allaient les conduire...

Freya frappait tout ce qui bougeait en travers de son chemin, il était bien difficile d'esquiver quoi que ce soit dans cette ville souterraine où les créatures ne réfléchissaient pas et se contenter de vous bondir dessus pour vous déchiqueter. En plus de devoir éviter de se faire tuer, il fallait aussi éviter de tomber... Les ponts étaient assez étroits et bougeaient beaucoup, c'était un véritable calvaire !

Dans la tumulte, la compagnie finit séparée avec un groupe en haut et en bas. Freya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassurée d'avoir toujours un chapeau pointu devant elle. C'est que mine de rien, c'était toujours le magicien qui venait à les sortir des pires situations.

Un peu plus loin, plusieurs gobelins leur bondirent dessus. Ils arrivaient de nulle part !

 _"Coupez les cordes !"_ Hurla Thorin.

Et la plupart de ces stupides créatures ne les atteignirent même pas... Les lianes auxquelles ils étaient accrochés s'entremêlèrent dans la passerelle qui venait de chuter.

Freya se colla dos à dos à Kili, pourfendant tout ce qui eut le malheur d'approcher un peu trop près Perfide. Elle frappait un peu au hasard, tout en s'ajustant avec le nain pour qu'ils fassent le plus de dégâts possibles. Les derniers nains arrivèrent près d'eux, et Bifur fit un signe de tête à Kili qui comprit.

Il attrapa l'échelle qui se trouvait sur le côté, aidé par Freya et les autres, puis ils la placèrent devant eux, embarquant quelques gobelins, et avançant ainsi pour les faire tous tomber sur leur passage. Un peu plus loin, l'échelle leur servit même de pont. Ingénieux !

La compagnie avait réussi à se regrouper, et voilà maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient piégés par un nouveau précipice, bloquant leur chemin. Mais Kili eut la brillante idée de couper la corde qui maintenait la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, ce qui la fit basculer. Quoi que... Seulement quelques-uns réussirent à sauter de l'autre côté avant que la passerelle ne reparte vers l'ennemi, les invitant à bord. Une fois de l'autre côté, personne ne perdit de temps pour sauter et Fili coupa une autre corde pour faire chuter les gobelins.

Ils continuèrent à courir dans ce labyrinthe infernal, suivant Gandalf, qui semblait savoir où il allait. À un moment, le magicien utilisa son bâton pour faire s'écrouler un gros rocher, que quelques nains poussèrent devant eux, écrasant tout intrus sur leur passage.

Lorsque l'ennemi commença à être loin derrière, l'horrible chef, cru décédé un instant plus tôt, refit son entrée. Leur barrant ainsi la route vers la sortie.

 _"Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ?"_

Il voulut montrer à Gandalf lequel des deux avait le plus gros bâton apparemment... Mais le tas de graisse ne faisait pas le poids.

 _"Que va t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ?"_

Un coup de bâton dans l'oeil, suivi d'un coup d'épée dans le bide, lui donna sa réponse.

 _"Ça suffira..."_

Ou pas. Un autre coup d'épée l'égorgea, l'achevant une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit gobelin... Le choc du cadavre de cette abomination sur leur passerelle fit tout trembler. Ils ne purent éviter la chute, s'agrippant les uns aux autres, et fermant même les yeux pour certains... S'ils avaient fait tout ça pour être ratiné à même le sol, c'était vraiment injuste !

Après plusieurs chocs assez violents, il n'y eut plus rien. Freya se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, elle avait le pied d'un des nains dans la figure et était coincée.

 _"On est vivant ?"_ Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Et lorsqu'elle vit à l'envers le magicien lui adresser un petit sourire, elle eut sa réponse.

 _"Ça aurait pu être pire..."_ Tenta de positiver Bofur.

Et là ce fut le drame, un horrible poids leur tomba dessus et Freya en eut le souffle coupé. Elle put apercevoir un bras purulent glisser non loin d'elle. Beurk...

 _"GANDALF !"_ S'alarma Kili.

Malgré la chute, un millier de gobelins était en train d'arriver droit sur eux.

 _"Un p'tit coup de main, ça serait pas de refus..."_ Commença à paniquer Freya.

 _"Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance !"_

Bon... Si même Dwalin paniquait, ils étaient vraiment mal ! Fili et Kili attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille, tirant de toute leur force pour la sortir de là. Trainée à même le sol, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever et aider les autres à secourir les derniers coincés.

 _"Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière. Venez !"_ Les avisa Gandalf.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sur pied, ils se remirent à suivre le magicien. Et oh bonheur... Un peu plus loin, une lueur leur fit retrouver un peu d'espoir.

Quelques pas et ils furent enfin sortis de cette abominable ville souterraine ! Ils purent à nouveau respirer l'air frais et sentir la brise sur leur visage. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir avant d'être sûr d'avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre eux et les gobelins. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas à la lumière de jour, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Lorsque Gandalf commença à ralentir pour faire les comptes, les nains et Freya s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle.

La jeune fille allait s'asseoir sur un rocher, mais Thorin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se ruant sur elle pour lui relever le menton.

Surprise, elle retira son bras d'un geste brusque.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?"_

 _"Vous savez que ça aurait pu être bien plus grave !"_

Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 _"Oh... Cette petite coupure ?"_

Elle glissa ses doigts sur la légère ouverture qu'avait laissé le gobelin sur son cou. Il s'inquiétait pour si peu après la folle course poursuite qu'ils venaient d'endurer ? C'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie ! Et d'ailleurs ce miracle s'appelait Gandalf.

 _"Vous êtes folle d'avoir agi de la sorte !"_

 _"Vous alliez vous faire décapiter !"_

 _"Toi aussi que je sache, même pire... Tu ne peux pas agir sans réfléchir, ou tu finiras par te faire tuer bêtement !"_

Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Tous les autres les regardaient, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

 _"Sauf que c'est ma vie, et que j'en fais ce que je veux !"_

 _"Je ne voudrais pas vous_ _déranger_ _mais... Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait_ _vu_ _notre cambrioleur ?"_ S'immisça Gandalf.

Thorin allait exploser, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

 _"Maudit soit le semi-homme, il est perdu maintenant !"_

Oh bah si Dwalin s'y mettait aussi...

 _"Il était pas avec Dori ?"_ Demanda Oin.

 _"Ne m'accuse pas !"_

 _"Où l'avez-vous_ _vu_ _pour la dernière fois ?"_ Interrogea le magicien.

 _"Je l'ai_ _vu_ _s'éclipser quand ils nous ont_ _conduits_ _à la grande salle..."_ L'informa Nori.

 _"Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites-le-moi !"_

 _"Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, maitre Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre, depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit... Il doit être loin."_

Exaspérée, Freya s'éloigna du chef nain, autrement elle sentait que la gifle allait partir toute seule. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Bilbon réapparut juste devant elle.

 _"Non, il n'est pas loin."_

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux, se jetant sur le hobbit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 _"Bilbon Sacquet, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un !"_ Lui sourit Gandalf.

Il s'avança vers eux, plutôt fier, donnant même une tape amicale dans le dos de Balin.

 _"Bilbon, on ne vous espérez plus !"_ S'enthousiasma Kili.

 _"Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ?"_ Demanda son frère.

 _"Comment, en effet..."_ Ajouta Dwalin.

 _"Aha !"_ Se contenta t-il de leur répondre.

 _"Oh mais quel importance ! Le revoilà."_

Gandalf n'avait pas tort, tout le monde était en vie et en un seul morceau. Que pouvaient-ils espérer de plus ?

 _"C'est très important, je veux savoir ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?"_

Freya ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir, Thorin était vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait.

 _"Je sais que vous doutez de moi... Que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-De-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas ! C'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que... Vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essayerai de vous aider à le reprendre."_

Le discours du hobbit fut suivi d'un long silence où chacun sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Thorin le remercia du regard, et Freya ne put empêcher une larme de perler sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa aussitôt d'essuyer.

Elle finit par s'éloigner un peu du groupe pour mieux observer le paysage devant eux, même si ce n'était qu'une excuse pour rester éloignée d'une certaine personne.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Thorin, qui décida d'aller la rejoindre après avoir annoncé aux autres qu'une pause repas était amplement méritée.

Freya sentit la présence du nain à ses côtés mais ne broncha pas, elle n'avait que très peu apprécié le fait qu'il lui hurle dessus alors qu'elle avait simplement voulu faire diversion pour lui sauver la vie. Certes, ça n'avait pas été la chose la plus intelligente à faire sur le moment, mais elle avait manqué de temps de réflexion, comme toujours. L'impulsivité étant quelque chose sur laquelle elle se reposait bien trop souvent.

Après quelques minutes de silence, son nez vint la chatouiller et elle éternua. Elle soupira, après ces péripéties, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait attrapé un bon rhume.

Thorin retint un sourire, il savait qu'elle faisait la tête, mais il était trop fier pour s'excuser. La voyant renifler bruyamment dans un mouchoir, il ôta son manteau pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Il décida ensuite de rejoindre les autres, laissant la demoiselle seule.

Freya s'assit sur un tronc mort, serrant la manteau contre elle. Elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus... Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Fili et Kili vinrent s'asseoir à ses côté et le plus jeune lui tendit un bol de ragoût.

 _"_ _Profites_ _-en bien, j'ai bien peur qu'on ait épuisé_ _toutes_ _les réserves de viande !"_ Lui annonça-t-il.

Mais elle avait tellement faim qu'elle finit sa portion en moins de deux.

 _"C'est le manteau de Thorin ou je rêve ?"_ Constata Fili.

Oh non, elle n'allait certainement pas parler de Thorin avec eux.

 _"Peut-être bien..."_

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et retinrent un fou rire.

 _"J'ai attrapé froid, c'est tout !"_ Se défendit-elle.

 _"Oh mais on y croit tous..."_

 _"T'es quand même sacrément jeune pour pouvoir être notre tante !"  
_

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, tout en laissant tomber son bol vide par terre.

 _"Vous feriez mieux de courir, coup de froid ou pas, je peux encore vous réduire en lambeaux !"_

Et ils s'empressèrent de déguerpir tout en riant.

Au même moment, on entendit des hurlements de loups au loin. Mais la compagnie savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait...

 _"On tombe de Charybde en..."_

 _"En Scylla ! Fuyez, vite... FUYEZ !"_

Et une fois de plus, ils se mirent à courir à la suite du magicien.

* * *

Une review = Un sourire :D

Bisous !


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre :)

Je précise que je ne posterai pas dimanche prochain car je pars en vacances, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La course fut malheureusement de courte durée, car il n'y avait pas d'issue.

 _"Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous !"_

Les wargs étaient à deux doigts de leur bondir dessus, et ils durent dégainer leurs armes pour tuer les plus proches avant de pouvoir exécuter les dires de Gandalf.

Fili aida Freya à grimper sur l'un des arbres, et elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'atteindre une hauteur appropriée pour que ces sales bêtes restent loin d'elle. Elle dérapa sur l'écorce, mais un bras solide la retint. Elle se cramponna et réussit à se hisser à ses côtés. Il s'agissait du chef nain.

 _"Attrapez-moi par la taille !_

 _"Pardon ?_

 _"Pour que je suis puisse tirer à l'arc, idiot !"_

Thorin n'apprécia pas de se faire traiter d'idiot, mais il s'exécuta. Freya attrapa l'arc dans son dos et y arqua une flèche. Elle réussit à toucher l'un des wargs qui repartit en couinant. Le suivant, elle le loupa, mais elle réussit à en toucher deux autres, dont un qu'elle réussit même à tuer. Elle allait attraper une autre flèche quand elle paniqua. Son carquois était vide.

Les wargs se calmèrent soudain, quelque chose avait attiré leur attention. Un grand warg blanc avec un cavalier.

Thorin se redressa.

 _"Azog."_

Le dénommé Azog murmura quelque chose dans le parlé noir des orques. Freya en frissonna, et Thorin semblait dévasté de retrouver ce vieil ennemi.

 _"C'est impossible..."_

La voix de l'orque pâle s'accentua, et il désigna le chef nain avec sa massue, avant de renvoyer les wargs sur la compagnie.

Leur nombre ne cessa de s'accroître, et à force de sauter et de s'appuyer sur les pins, ils finirent par les déraciner. Les arbres vacillèrent les uns sur les autres, et les captifs durent tous sauter de branche en branche, pour se retrouver sur le dernier arbre encore debout.

La branche sur laquelle Freya se tenait était bien trop fine pour supporter son poids, elle finit par craquer mais Dwalin la rattrapa par le col du manteau de Thorin. Il la fit basculer sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse se réceptionner sur la branche du dessous. Dans cette tentative, elle manqua de faire tomber Balin, qui fut à deux doigts de défaillir.

 _"Désolé..."_

 _"C'est rien gamine, c'est rien !"_ Souffla-t-il.

Un regard vers Kili fit comprendre à la jeune fille que son carquois était vide à lui aussi, et c'était les deux seuls archers de la compagnie...

Heureusement pour eux, Gandalf eut l'idée lumineuse d'embraser une pomme de pain à l'aide de son bâton magique. Il en lança une sur un warg, qui prit la fuite.

Il en embrasa deux autres, et en fit passer une à Fili qui était juste en dessous de lui. D'un simple tour de passe-passe, ils furent à nouveau armés face au danger. Certes, ça brûlait les mains et laissait de vilaines cloques, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Ils furent bientôt envahis par le feu, et plus aucun warg ne rôdait près d'eux.

 _"Ouais !"_ Cria victoire Dwalin.

Freya ne put retenir un rire, suivie de près par Balin. Vive Gandalf !

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée, car le dernier pin encore debout se mit à bouger et à pencher sévèrement vers le vide... Tout le monde se rattrapa de justesse, à l'exception de Dori et Ori, qui étaient à deux doigts de tomber.

 _"Monsieur Gandalf !"_ Hurla le pauvre Dori, qui glissait à vue d'oeil.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il n'y passe, mais le nain réussit à attraper le bâton du magicien juste à temps.

 _"Accrochez-vous !"_

La compagnie était en très mauvaise posture, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant... Thorin décida de se lever pour s'élancer vers l'ennemi.

 _"Thorin ?!"_ S'alarma Freya.

Toute l'attention était à présent portée sur le chef nain, qui se mit à courir à travers les flammes. Azog afficha un sourire mauvais, tendant les bras comme pour l'accueillir dans une mort prochaine. C'était insensé !

Lorsque le warg blanc s'élança à son tour, leur chef fut à terre. La bête fit rapidement demi-tour, et Azog leva sa massue pour heurter violemment Thorin, qui, à peine relevé, chuta à nouveau.

Tout le monde hurla, tentant de reprendre équilibre sur ce pin qui n'allait pas tarder à les emporter eux aussi vers une mort certaine.

Bilbon fut le premier sur pied, et réunissant tout son courage, il sortit sa petite lame de son étui.

Le warg blanc s'était rué sur sa proie, l'ayant attrapée dans sa gueule. Les cris de Thorin étaient déchirants, et Dwalin manqua de tomber en essayant de le rejoindre.

Mais le chef nain n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et dans un dernier effort il heurta avec son épée la tête de la bête qui, surprise, l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. La chute fut douloureuse, et Azog sembla ordonner quelque chose de néfaste à l'un de ses disciples.

Thorin n'arrivait pas à récupérer Orcrist, et l'orque était déjà sur lui, son horrible lame sous sa gorge. Il allait frapper, quand le hobbit se rua sur lui, et dans une rage folle, le pourfendit de part et d'autre.

Lorsque Bilbon se releva, il était prêt à s'attaquer à Azog lui-même, s'il osait approcher leur chef. L'orque pâle envoya les autres de ses disciples sur lui, trop lâche pour se salir les mains apparemment.

Mais Freya avait réussi à quitter sa branche, aidée par Dwalin, pour marcher en équilibre sur le tronc du pin. Fili et Kili avaient pris les devants, et une fois hors des flammes, ils se ruèrent sur l'ennemi, tranchant toute chair à leur portée.

Le pauvre hobbit, qui s'était approché un peu trop près du warg blanc, se prit un énorme coup qui le fit se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin. La bête n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée, mais Freya se rua sur lui, lui assignant un violent coup sur le museau. Le couinement du warg ne plut pas du tout à son maitre, qui descendit de sa monture. Il leva son énorme massue et allait frapper quand quelque chose attira son attention dans le ciel.

Un énorme rapace se saisit du warg juste derrière lui, éjectant son cavalier, et relâchant l'horrible bête bien plus loin. Freya n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle fut à son tour attrapée par les serres d'un aigle, qui la relâcha presque aussitôt sur le dos d'un autre de son espèce.

Elle se cramponna à ses plumes, complétement estomaquée. L'aigle glapit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serrait un peu trop fort. Freya tenta de retrouver une respiration normale, et détendit ses doigts. L'air frais dû à ce vol en attitude ne fit qu'accentuer son mal-être. Elle se risqua à observer les alentours, et put reconnaître quelques silhouettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les aigles les déposèrent sur une corniche. La jeune fille s'empressa de retrouver la terre ferme, et prit appui sur ses genoux un instant. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était incroyable.

 _"Thorin !"_

Le cri de Gandalf la fit revenir à la raison, et elle se précipita sur le corps inconscient du chef nain. Le magicien passa une main sur son visage, marmonnant plusieurs paroles incompréhensibles, qui fit s'abattre un silence de mort sur la compagnie.

Quel fut le soulagement général quand Thorin entrouvrit les yeux.

 _"Le semi-homme..."_

 _"Tout va bien, Bilbon est là. Il est sain et sauf."_

Il tenta laborieusement de se remettre sur pied, aidé par Dwalin et Kili. Bilbon afficha un petit sourire lorsqu'il lui fit face.

 _"Vous !"_

Son sourire s'effaça bien rapidement, et la compagnie échangea plusieurs regards, confuse. Thorin s'avança peu à peu vers Bilbon, continuant à déverser sa colère :

 _"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous !"_

La triste mine qu'affichait Bilbon fit peine à voir.

 _"Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !"_

Thorin venait de lui tomber dans les bras, à la surprise générale. Après toute cette tension accumulée, les nains, ainsi que Freya et le magicien, ne purent que laisser éclater leur joie. C'était là un charmant tableau, et la compagnie était encore entière, plus forte que jamais !

 _"Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous."_

 _"Non, j'aurai aussi douté de moi... Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur."_

Après un petit rire, ils regardèrent les aigles s'en retourner d'où ils étaient venus, et le regard de Thorin se perdit à l'horizon. Bilbon le suivit.

 _"C'est ce que je pense ?"_

Le chef nain s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord de la corniche, suivi de prêt par les autres. Au loin, se dessinait un endroit familier.

 _"Erebor. La montagne solitaire, le dernier des grands royaumes de Nains de la Terre du Milieu."_ Annonça Gandalf.

 _"Notre royaume."_ Ajouta fièrement Thorin.

 _"Un corbeau ! Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne."_ Constata Oin, lorsqu'un petit oiseau passa tout prêt d'eux.

 _"Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive."_ Le corrigea le magicien.

 _"Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage."_ Décida le chef nain, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Vous avez raison, je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous."_ Avança le hobbit.

Freya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. La montagne était encore loin, et Bilbon avait dû oublier le temps d'un instant ce qui s'y trouvait.

Après toutes ces émotions, il fallut revenir à la réalité. Le jour se levait à peine, et Thorin leur ordonna de se reposer quelques heures. Ensuite, ils devraient repartir pour garder la distance établie avec les orques.

Pendant que la compagnie s'exécuta, Thorin s'assit au bord de la corniche pour contempler encore quelques instants son ancienne demeure. Freya décida d'aller le rejoindre, et laissa tomber son manteau sur ses épaules.

 _"Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, vous en avez plus besoin que moi."_ Dit-elle tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

Le nain sourit, et elle glissa une main sur son visage pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

 _"Vous vous en faites pour moi, on dirait."_

 _"Vous vous êtes fait mâchouiller par un warg, je vous le rappelle ! Et après c'est moi la folle hein ?"_ Le taquina-t-elle.

Il l'invita à se glisser sous son manteau, et Freya se colla tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 _"L'orque pâle... Vous le connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Après un long silence, il finit par lui raconter son histoire avec Azog. La bataille de la Moria, ainsi que la perte du roi. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se rendit compte que la demoiselle s'était endormie. Il la contempla pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne. N'ayant aucune envie de la réveiller, il resta là à parcourir ses pensées.

* * *

Une review = Un sourire :D

Bisous !


End file.
